


Love, Izuna

by RonnieSilverlake



Series: Be My Light [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake/pseuds/RonnieSilverlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note he left behind for his brother to find only when it was too late for everything; his way of saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Izuna

_My dearest Madara-nii,_

_I know where this will all lead._

_It hurts to think about, yes, but at the same time, I'm surprisingly calm about it._

_I know you will win the war. You and Hashirama, together you are invincible. And you also have my eyes. I don't mind being blind, I never did. It was strange at first, and ~~terrifying~~ a bit scary, but I knew you were seeing the future for me, so I didn't really mind._

_That's why I don't mind what I know will happen to me either._

_You'll win the war, and I won't be there to celebrate it._

_But it's okay, because you see it for me with my eyes, and you have Hashirama, and even Mito-san. I'm glad you finally trust her; she is the kindest woman I've ever met - excluding Mother, of course, but Mother would always be special to us._

_But of course you don't need me to tell you how kind Mito-san is; you've already experienced it for yourself._

_The purpose of this letter is to tell you I really don't mind too much. Of course, I will miss you terribly, and there's Tobirama - I don't want to break his heart by leaving him behind - but I honestly have no chance don't see too much of a chance of me living through this war. Of course, I'm not saying I won't do everything within my power to stay alive, but without my eyes, I'm ~~useless~~ not what I used to be. I tried as hard as I could, but I was always aware that it wouldn't be the same. I always wanted to be like you, aniki._

_Please, don't cry too much, okay? I know you won't let anyone see your tears - well, maybe Hashirama -, but I know you are going to cry, despite always saying how Uchiha don't show weakness; you were my aniki after all, and I know you better than anyone._

_Please, nii-sama, carry on for me, win the war, and don't take it all out on Hashirama; he's strong, and he loves you to world's end, but even he can break if you want to break him too much. Please, just be happy for me, alright? That's all I'm asking for._

_Oh, and please tell Tobirama I'll love him forever._

_I'll put this letter on your table under a genjutsu that'll dissolve when I die._

__お先に行きます~。_ _

_Love,_

_your otouto_

__うちはイズナ_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese means "I'm going on ahead~." and "Uchiha Izuna".


End file.
